Deal
by Haruno-chan
Summary: Sakura wanted to be a strong, intelligent, sweet woman like her shishou. She wanted to be able to fight everyone who ever tried to hurt her or her friends. She wanted to be free. She wanted to be dangerous. And then a wish upon a star has the power to make this all true… But will she agree to the deal? Rated T because of some characters' fowl mouth and eventual lemon mentions.
1. Chapter 1

"You know, Ino, sometimes I just feel like running away and never coming back to Konoha again." Sakura sighed, gazing at the night sky. Her friend looked shocked.

"What do you mean, Forehead?! Why would you turn your back on everyone? Naruto, me, Kakashi, Yamato, Sai, Tsunade-sama, Shika, those little brats from Konohamaru's team… Why would you get away from everyone who loves you?"

"Well, I dunno." She smiled at Ino, who simply shook her head.

But Sakura lied. She did have a reason. And she sure wouldn't forget it that soon…

Sakura wanted to be a strong, feared kunoichi. Why had she been blessed with such an inhuman strength and wonderful chakra control then? If that wasn't fate, she didn't know what it was. And there was her ninja way, too: to protect those who were dear to her, but how was she going to do it if people wouldn't let her kick some ass? Tough she wasn't unpleased with the compliments towards her medic capacities…

"Sakura!" Ino yelled, waking her pink-haired friend off her thoughts.

"What? Who? When? Huh?" she asked, confused.

"Look at the freaking stars, quick!" Sakura did as the shrieking blonde told her and caught a shooting star flying through the sky. Ino calmed her voice into a sweet tone and smiled. "Make a wish, Forehead."

Sakura grinned and closed her eyes. 'I want to be acknowledged as a great kunoichi, both in strength and medic sides, like shishou, no matter what it costs.' she whispered in her mind, burning these words into her memory.

Later, after a lot of giggling and gossiping, both girls went home. Our friend Sakura fell asleep at the touch of the soft mattress under her body and dreamed sweet dreams about escaping Konoha, training her ass off and being known everywhere as "the Leaf's Pink-Haired Medic Demon".

The next day, Sakura woke up to a not so nice surprise.

"Sakura-san… Sakura-san!" someone called, trying to wake her up.

"WHAT?" the angry kunoichi yelled.

"Shh!" a man in an ANBU uniform whispered, putting a hand in front of her mouth. When she finally growled and stopped trying to make him let go of her, he calmly asked "Do you know who I am and what I am doing here?"

"I was attempting to ask you that." Sakura hissed.

He sighed in annoyance and took off the mask.

"IT CAN'T FUCKING BE!"


	2. Chapter 2

"YOU'RE UCHIHA FUCKING ITACHI!" she yelled, shocked.

Itachi sealed her mouth again and sighed in exasperation.

"Yes, Haruno. Now you shall tell me if you know what I am doing here."

"Mmmph." Sakura huffed, still trying to take his strong grip off her mouth.

"I will let you talk if you promise you will not scream. One 'mmph' for 'yes' and two 'mmph' for 'no'." The kunoichi rolled her eyes and "mmph'd" once. "Then talk." he said, finally letting her free.

"No, how was I supposed to know what is a ex-Leaf Akatsuki criminal (who happens to be my ex-teammate's brother and tried to kill my best friend) doing in my home at the fucking 3 o'clock in the morning?! I'm not a morning person, but I don't think I should know the answer to that question, Uchiha, so spill the damn information, 'cause if you don't I'll make this a invitation to a spar" she hissed, taking her hand to the kunai pouch in the little table next to her bed.

"Calm down, Sakura. I was not sent here to fight. Tough I think you would be a rather interesting oponnent..." Sakura blushed at the compliment(?) and then frowned.

"Then what are you doing here?"

"I know about your secret wish, Haruno." he whispered.

Her eyes widened. "What?! How?" she asked, afraid he had told anyone. '**Nah dear, he is too polite for that... Our Itachi-kun wouldn't be that much of a bastard.**', Inner Sakura purred suggestively. '_Oh will you shut up? What's this? The "I-came-back-for-the-first-time-since-I-don't-know-when" day, yeah?_', Outer Sakura answered, punching Inner in the back of her head.

"Leader-sama knows everything. He is God." Itachi explained. "It was simple for him to find out what was a little girl's most deep wish."

Her emerald eyes flashed in anger. "Let me guess: now you and your sadistic Akatsuki friends will try to blackmail me using my secret. What will come first? Ask me to kill shishou or to steal a forbidden scroll?"

Itachi closed his eyes and chuckled for a second. Then he opened them again and looked Sakura in the eye: calm onyx ones fixed in wide jade ones. "No, little naive child. I was sent here to give you a chance to make that wish come true."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! It's Haruno-chan again :3 I decided to start to make notes before the actual chapter, because you guys deserve it! Aw thank you all! :)

Specially lalamnmgirl, Weaselandcherry and Yuti-chan, I'm glad you are enjoying the story :D Thank you for the reviews, you make me smile really big! ^w^

So... on with the chappie :)

Oh, better do the disclaimer thing! I do not own Naruto. Kishimoto-san does. Can I go on now? :c

Sakura and Itachi: PLEASE DO

Me: Alright then! *scared*

* * *

"Wh-What do you mean? You can't make my dream come true that easily, ya' know?" she stuttered, eyebrow raised and hand on the hip.

"How innocent, huh?" Itachi snickered. "I have already told you how magnificient Leader-sama's powers are, Sakura. With a decent training similar to our's and the fame Akatsuki will bring you, you will reach your goals, that include..."

"I know what they include!" she hissed. "That sounds like a good idea, but there's a thing in it that's bugging me since a bit ago... What do you guys win if I join you?"

"Well that is indeed a simple question: Kakuzu is a horrible medic-nin, and since no one else has the qualifications for that kind of jutsu, Leader remembered of some rumours about a insanely strong pink-haired kunoichi, who is actually from the Leaf, and has almost better medic skills than the great Senjuu Tsunade. Who else could that woman be instead of you, Sakura?"

Sakura grinned at how she was known outside the village doors, but then the mocking expression returned to her face. "And now you expect me to go, leave my home town, join you dangerous bunch of creeps, and heal everyone when my friends get to injure you? You guys must be out of your mind."

Itachi's eyebrow twitched. "That was what I was trying to explain. Now you shall let me talk, young Haruno." Sakura waved her hand dismissively and he continued. "Remember I am asking you to do this for not only our good, but for yours too: you are the one who wants to be free, and strong, and feared, or is this false?"

Sakura flinched. "Yes, but..."

"No buts, Sakura. And besides you can be back when you reach your goals. Now pack your things and follow me. I will give you time."

"Bu... Okay. You win this time. Don't get used to it, tough. I don't use to let people win." she sighed, waving a finger in the air.

The usually stoic Uchiha smiled, pleased with the situation. "Thank you, Sakura."

"Ah, you're welcome. Do I have a choice?" Sakura whined jokingly, putting some clothes and weapons inside a backpack. She looked down, noticing she was still in sleepwear. "Uh... Itachi?"

"Yes?"

"Could you please... you know... turn around?" The pink haired kunoichi blushed. '**Awkwaaaaard**', Inner Sakura said, in a sing-song tone. '_Aw shut up already, will ya?!_'

"O-ok. Sure." the man (...wait: did Itachi just stutter?!) turned around.

Sakura quickly stripped down and slipped into her ninja outfit, and put a cloak in her shoulders.

They jumped from her window and ran through the asleep streets. When they stopped in front of the village doors, Itachi remembered something.

"Sakura."

"Yeah?"

"Your hitai-ate." he said.

"What? Is it dirty?" she asked, taking a hand to it.

"No... You have to..." Itachi pointed. And then was when Sakura got striked by the idea: she had to scratch the hitai-ate. She was betraying her village and all of her friends, including Naruto, Ino and Tsunade-shishou, in that precise moment, so she had to cut the Leaf in two.

"Oh. Okay. You're right." Sakura mumbled. She took a kunai from her thigh-pouch and was just about to... do what she had to do, when she uncounsciously asked "Do I really have to do this?"

"No, Sakura. But you were the one to wish you were stronger and so on..." Itachi put a hand on her shoulder. Sakura bit her lip to stop tears from flowing as she cut the Leaf symbol with a chakra-increased move of her hand.

Memories of Sasuke's escape and the promise Naruto was always going off about ran through her mind. "Are you okay, Sakura?"

"I'm fine." She said, running out of the village doors and into the forests.

* * *

A-okay! New chapter updated! I'm already working on the next one (4th, right?), and I believe tomorrow or the day after it will be here for you. 'Cause you know, I'm having this break, that will last to the rest of the week, and so I can finish the fourth chappie :) See ya guys next time!


	4. Chapter 4

HELLO GUYS! Sorry I didn't post yesterday like I said I'd do :c I tought the chappie was too tiny, so I continued and now here he is! The big big chap! The 2-in-1! The massive fluff! The...

Deidara: JUST GO ON WITH THIS SHIT, UN

Me: Sorry, Dei-kun :(

Sakura: Actually, this looks like a filler, ya know?

Me: Shut up! I'll get revenge on you two later in the chapter...

Deidara and Sakura: *flinch*

So, anyone to do the disclaimer? Sis'?

Little sis': Haruno-chan is an idiot and she'll never own Naruto or any of this characters. I'm surprised she even owns the plot.

Me: SIS'?! D:

Little sis': What?

Me: Oh forget it. On with this.

Itachi: Thank Kami.

Me: NOT YOU TOO

* * *

They were jumping the fastest they could in the trees, trying to reach the nearest Akatsuki base before sunrise, but they soon got too tired to continue, and sat down to rest.

An uncomfortable silence installed itself, and Sakura quickly broke it.

"Itachi?" she asked carefully.

"Yes?"

"Do you think the other guys will like me? I mean, I'm nothing special, really, but if I'm gonna stay, I hope I can make some friends..." her cheeks turned pink as she sat against a tree and Itachi sat next to her.

"I am not the right person to talk about emotions and impressions, Sakura..." the pink-haired girl pouted a little. "But I indeed can say you are something special. You can really touch a heart."

Sakura's face lit up, and as she turned to Itachi, she tought she had saw a smile identical to Sai's real ones in his face and a very faint pink in his cheeks. She quickly shook these toughts out of her head. '_It's late. I'm sleepy. Must be because of that._' "Thanks, Uchiha."

"Anytime, Haruno." he answered.

"Oh, and... Itachi?"

"Yes?"

"They won't kill me, right? I agreed with this, but dying isn't in my to-do list." she explained.

"I do not think so. But if they try, I will not let them. No worries."

She seemed to relax with this comment, and dropped her head in his shoulder. Soon she was asleep, hugging his arm. Itachi smiled at her angelic face and stroked her petal-like hair affectuously. "Goodnight, Sakura-chan."

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes. "Where am I?" she questioned, missing the light pink ceiling of her room. '_Oh. The Akatsuki, I remember now..._' She sat on the bed and looked around herself.

The ceiling wasn't the only thing different: this room was painted dark grey all over, and the floor was slightly lighter, with a fluffy black carpet connecting the right side of the bed to the closet. Looking down she could find herself lying in a queen-sized bed, with red blankets and two black pillows. '_I must've_ _fallen asleep and Itachi carried me. Have to thank him later._'

Before she could do anything, the door opened a bit and Sakura sneaked a peek to it.

"So you're awake already, un?" someone asked. Looking better, she noticed it was a guy around her own age, maybe one or two years older, blonde locks and steely blue eyes, bangs covering half of his face. His wide grin was really cute and a faint shade of pink tainted Sakura's cheeks. "Do you know who I am?"

"Deidara…?" she guessed, more as a question than in a confident tone. Sakura only remembered his face from an old Bingo book, but he didn't have to know that, right?

"That's me, yeah. I was afraid you wouldn't remember, un" Deidara smiled.

'**Well, kinda hard to forget when you are a dangerous rogue-nin and tried to suck our best friend's soul out of his body for like years. Lucky you're hot**', Inner hissed, but Sakura ignored her and smiled back to him. Anyways, she didn't want to be killed, so better do her best to get them to like her.

* * *

After a little conversation, Sakura knew Deidara fairly well. She had discovered that he was 19, he came from Iwagakure no Sato, his hobbie was art, and he was here because of a bet he made with Itachi some time ago.

They were laughing at some joke he had told, when she decided that that was enough for chat. Her legs were itching for getting out of that room and go meet the others.

"Uh... Deidara?"

"Yes, Sakura?"

"Could you... bring me something to wear when I go meet the others, please?" she asked, with a kind smile.

"Sure, un. Be right back."

2 minutes later he was back with a fishnet shirt, an oversized black t-shirt, grey shorts and fishnet tights. "Well, this was what Konan gave me, un." he explained.

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "That t-shirt doesn't seem like a girl's."

"Okay, un. That might be mine." he scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously.

Sakura shook her head then grinned. "No problem." she unbuttoned her pink skirt and dropped it, now just on her black tights and the red shirt. His eyes widened and a blush covered his cheeks. "Could you please turn around?" Sakura asked, green eyes focused on blue ones. '**Deja vù, huh, baby? First Itachi, now Blondie... Do we have to strip right when an Akatsuki is in the room?**' Inner joked. '_Shut up please, this is awkward enough without your comments, Inner. I didn't miss you at all._'

"Yeah, sure, un." Deidara turned his back on Sakura, clearly as embarrassed as she was. "I'm gonna check what the others are doing downstairs and I'll check on you later, un."

"Okay!" Sakura beamed, happy with the privacy moment.

He exited the room and the kunoichi got dressed. '**WE'RE DAMN SEXY, OUTER!**' Inner Sakura yelled, jumping from one foot to the other. '_Hm. A little bit too sexy for my tastes._' she answered. '_I didn't want to give this impression of myself on my first day here._'

The fishet shirt and tights hugged to her curves, Deidara's t-shirt was loose enough to show a little bit of her collar bones and the shorts were almost hidden by the hem of the t-shirt. '_Geez. I look like a slut._'  
"Sakura?" a voice asked. She turned to the door and saw Itachi's head popping from the door.

"Hello Itachi! Come in! Thanks for carrying me yesterday. I'm sorry I fell asleep, I was so tired." the pink-haired apologized.

"I was pleased to help. Are you ready? Deidara told us you were dressing up."

"Oh, yeah... I just... Okay." Sakura sighed and followed Itachi to the stairs.

* * *

Okay. That's it. Working on the fifth. Didn't actually like this one a lot... So I'll let the opinions to my dearest readers :) See you next chapter! Review what you tought and maybe something you'd like to see!


End file.
